


Stress Reliever

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Business, CEO, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ceo jaehyun, dojae, inspired by regular dream teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: CEO Jung Jaehyun has been trying to manage his stress but it isn’t always so easy, especially when his beloved is out of town.





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Impatience and Magical Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251901) by [sweetkpopfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan). 



> i blame the regular dream teaser for this. I blame Jung Jaehyun and his ridiculous sexy ass. I blame all of NCT (the legal ones) for looking so fucking delicious.
> 
> This is a sequel to Of Impatience and Magical Hands. You don't have to read it to get this one but it'll be more fun if you do hahahaha XD

                “Working late again?” Johnny sighed, leaning against CEO Jung’s door. It was probably 9pm and the office was empty, save for its workaholic chief.

                “I just need to run through some stuff for tomorrow’s meeting.” Jaehyun answered, not even bothering to look up at Johnny.

                “You went through them this morning.”

                “So? I can look through them again.”

                “You’ll be fine.” Johnny reassured him. The COO of NCT Finance had known Jaehyun for years. Jung Jaehyun doesn’t mess up. He craves perfection, like he lives and breathes in it. That was what made him such a good businessman but a very unhealthy human being.

                “Why are you still here?” Jaehyun asked him.

                “I had a date with Ten and I dropped by to pick up my watch. Didn’t I tell you to go home?”

                “You did.”

                “And?”

                “I didn’t listen.”

                “Fuck you Jae.” Johnny groaned. “Go home.”

                “I don’t want to.”

                “Why not?”

                Jaehyun looked up at him and mumbled. “Doyoung isn’t home.”

                “So?”

                “So…” he leaned back in his chair, dumping his pen to the side. “It feels lonely without him.”

                Johnny smirked naughtily, the edges of his lips curled like a cat. “You are so fucking whipped for him. The man leaves for three days to a business conference and you start pining for his ass.”

                “Well have you seen his ass?” Jaehyun grinned back and the two men started laughing. “I just miss him. This is the first time we’ve been apart for more than a day.”

                “He’ll be back tomorrow won’t he?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Perfect, that means you’ll go home on time tomorrow.” Johnny looked up at the sky like he was blessed. “There is no way in hell Doyoung would let you stay in the office so late.”

                “Yeah so I should enjoy it while I can.”

                “This isn’t healthy you know.”

                “So is drinking but you still do it.”

                “Go home and jerk off or something.” Johnny said. “Look at your neck, you like a turtle with it’s head stuck in the shell.”

                “I’ll leave when I’m done.”

                Johnny stared at him and shook his head. “Fine.” He threw his hands up in surrender as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. “So, what can I do?”

                “I’m touched.” Jaehyun grinned. “Is my COO finally helping me?”

                “I just want to get this done so you can go home and we can turn off the lights.” Johnny said. “Seulgi has been up my ass about the company’s electricity bill.”

                Jaehyun chuckled. He knew a bold-faced lie when he heard it, but he was grateful to not have to spend the night alone anyways.

*****************************

                Jaehyun tossed and turned in bed. One side felt too cold, the other felt too hot. One minute he was itchy, the other minute he felt uncomfortable. He flipped his pillow seven times, turned the blanket around 3 times and tried to count sheep 6 times.

                _Fuck this shit._

                Jaehyun threw the covers aside and turned on his bedside lamp. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Jaehyun battled insomnia for years due to stress and recently he started sleeping better because Doyoung was around. Doyoung knew how to get him to relax and feel at ease. He could lay his head on his chest, rant his frustrations out and Doyoung would pat his head like a mother stroking her child’s back, listening to him and comforting him. Of course the ‘post rant bed activities’ were what REALLY got him to sleep but that was beside the point.

                Jaehyun decided to take a bath. Doyoung recommended aromatherapy baths to him a year ago and it was a godsent. There was nothing better than a warm pool of water and the sweet, refreshing scent of rose and lavender to wash his stress away. Jaehyun stripped himself, dipped a toe into the water and sighed in relief. As he sunk his whole body in, he could moan at just how good and comforting the water was around him.

                Jaehyun closed his eyes.

                _“Are you sleeping?”_

_“Huh?” Jaehyun opened his eyes._

_“It’s dangerous to sleep in a bath. You could drown.” Doyoung shook his head._

_“I’m not sleeping. I just closing my eyes.”_

_“Hmm.” Doyoung tipped his head. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his gorgeous, milky skin. Jaehyun smiled at the two day old hickey on his left nipple, a pleasant reminder of the time they spent together. Doyoung reached for his jeans and stripped himself slowly, as if he was teasing him, fingers running over his skin as he wiggled his butt cutely._

_“Would you like some company?” Doyoung asked._

_“I’ll never say no to that.”_

                Jaehyun’s hand stroked his chest, rubbing the water around him.

_Doyoung tasted like candy. Like butterscotch candy to be exact. His lips wrapped around his eagerly as his hands went to Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s thighs and pulled him in close, wanting to feel him as close to him as possible._

_“You taste so good.”_

_“Of course I do.” Doyoung grinned. “They don’t call me the sweetest thing for nothing.” His hands massaged the back of Jaehyun’s neck, loosening the knots that had been bothering him for some time. His other hand trailed down his chest, his long finger gently flicking his sensitive nubs, sending shivers down his spine. It killed him. It killed Jaehyun that Doyoung knew how to turn his body into mush and he kept coming back for it._

“Doyoung…” Jaehyun moaned absentmindedly, hands stroking his thigh.

_“You are so stressed.” Doyoung grinned, his hands reaching to stroke Jaehyun’s erect member. “Look how hard you are.”_

_“I don’t think it’s the stress baby.” Jaehyun moaned, gripping Doyoung’s waist tighter._

_“Oh? But It can’t be me.” He chuckled playfully, giving Jaehyun’s buddy long, graceful strokes. “I’m not doing anything.”_

_“Fuck you babe.” Jaehyun cursed._

_“Shhhh.” Doyoung shushed him. “Didn’t I tell you? No talking during the massage.”_

                “Doyoung…fuck…” Jaehyun’s hand started working on his member, hips bucking into his hand faster and faster as he felt his orgasm coming. He came a few minutes later, spurts of release getting out into the water. Jaehyun was sweating, either from the steam of the water or the heat of his activity, but he did feel a little better.

                _“Now isn’t that better?” Doyoung kissed him. “Don’t you feel better?”_

_“I do.” Jaehyun smiled lazily. “Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcomed.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand in his. “Now,” he pressed Jaehyun’s hand against his stomach. “How are you going to pay me?”_

_“Well,” Jaehyun’s hand tugged Doyoung’s member, grinning in glee as Doyoung gasped and moaned. “You see, I don’t think you deserve any payment just yet.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“Because I’m still feeling stressed.” Jaehyun kissed his long, slender neck. “I’m not done with you. You’re my little stress fuck toy aren’t you?”_

_“Yes….m…master…”_

                Jaehyun’s hand travelled down again. It would take at least 3 rounds of jerking off, but it was enough to finally put Jaehyun to sleep.

*****************************

_LOVEOFMYLIFE: Mornin’ babe! Did you sleep well tonight? Remember to try those breathing exercises if you can’t! The pizza crew and I are going to have dinner first before we head the road so I’ll be back late tonight. Don’t stay up. Literally. Don’t. Stay. Up._

                Usually Doyoung’s morning messages were able to fuel Jaehyun to get through the day but knowing his beloved would be back late was a bit of a buzzkill. Still he had too many things about his job to worry that he didn’t think much about it at all. The meeting went well and a potential merger could be happening. Filled with adrenaline from the successful meeting, Jaehyun went into overdrive to prepare for the next step in the merger acquisition. By the time he realized he was tired it was 8.30pm.

                “Fuck.” Jaehyun looked at his watch. He didn’t realize it was so late. His stomach grumbled hungrily, and he couldn’t be bothered to actually get something to eat. He went into the staff pantry, cooked up some instant ramen and helped himself to some side dishes his colleagues left behind to share and a can of beer. He took all of it on his desk as he typed furiously on his laptop.

                “I am so disappointed in you.”

                “Shit.” Jaehyun nearly knocked over his ramen bowl. “Doyoung?”

                “I cannot believe you.” Doyoung shook his head furiously, leaving his suitcase outside and taking off his blazer. “Seriously? At 9pm on a Wednesday?!?”              

                “You said you were going to be late!”

                “Well dinner went faster than I thought. I had a feeling you would be here so I dropped by here instead.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “You’re having ramen and beer? You call that dinner?”

                “I missed you.” Jaehyun tried batting his eyelashes.

                “Sweet talk me later I’m legitimately mad at you.” Doyoung crossed his arms and slammed Jaehyun’s laptop down. “Have you been eating like this ever since I was gone?”

                “No! I had sushi with Johnny last night, and lunch with the guys from SJ Tech this afternoon.”

                “How long have you been up like this?”

                “Well…” Jaehyun scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

                “How many nights?”

                “Just two.”

                “Jae, I swear to god.” Doyoung rubbed his temples. “Is it worth it?”

                “I got the merger acquisition and you came home so I would say yes.” Jaehyun stood up licking his lips. He went to Doyoung’s side, arms wrapping around his lover’s waist. “I missed you.”

                “It’s only three days.”

                “Felt like three years.”

                “This isn’t funny. You know how I feel about you pulling all-nighters and eating junk like this.”

                “I know I know.” Jaehyun pouted, trying to appease him. “I was just so concentrated on work I kind of forgot about it.”

                “What would you do if I wasn’t coming home tonight?” Doyoung asked him.

                “I was going to go home.”

                “Liar.”

                “Okay fine.” Jaehyun sighed. “But you see, the reason why I didn’t want to go home was because I knew you weren’t there and… and I was lonely.”

                Doyoung shook his head but he couldn’t resist a smile on his face. “You stupid man.” He grumbled. “I don’t know how you survived before I came along.”

                “You knew me then. I was like a walking zombie. You said so yourself.” Jaehyun smiled, rubbing Doyoung’s back. “Please don’t leave me. I’m useless without you.”

                “For a man with an LSE MBA you sure are whiny.” Doyoung laughed. “Fine, let’s pack up and go get a proper meal. You must still be hungry.”

                “I am.” Jaehyun cradled Doyoung’s face, kissing him tenderly. “Though not for food.”

                Doyoung’s lips parted to let Jaehyun’s tongue into his mouth, tasting every inch like a thirsty man tasting water for the first time. He sighed lazily into the kiss, loving the way Jaehyun’s strong arms wrapped around his body. They parted for air as Jaehyun removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to reveal strong forearms, walking to the door and locking it behind him.

                “Here? For real?” Doyoung dropped his jaw. It had been a while since they had sex in his office.

                “I’m stressed, remember?” Jaehyun cleared his table with one strong swipe of his arm, the laptop, empty beer can and ramen container, his name plaque, pens, paper and whatever that was on his desk falling down onto the floor unceremoniously. Jaehyun pinned Doyoung’s hips to the table. “I’m done waiting.” He growled.

                Doyoung unbuttoned his shirt as their tongues fought for dominance. His hands flew to Jaehyun’s hair, searching for something, anything to hold onto while his knees grew weak. Jaehyun kissed a trail down his naked chest, kissing, sucking and licking. _Boy I’m going to need a fuck ton of concealer tomorrow._

                “Don’t you dare try to cover these marks.” Jaehyun warned him, as if he knew what Doyoung was thinking. “I want the whole world to know you’re mine.”

                “Jesus Christ.” Doyoung cursed. “Jae…”

                Jaehyun made quick work of his jeans, removing the obstructing material and taking Doyoung’s hard member in his hands. “There’s my dessert.” He grinned, licking the sensitive tip, causing Doyoung to gasp loudly and grip his hair.

                “Jae…oh my god fuck…” Doyoung closed his eyes as Jaehyun’s mouth took in his member. He would be lying if he said he didn’t think about this at least once when he was away but god fucking damn it the CEO of NCT Finance knew how to work his mouth. If Doyoung was a master with his hands, Jaehyun was a god with his tongue.

                Doyoung looked down and he almost came at the sight. Jaehyun had his eyes closed, taking in Doyoung as much as he can. He hollowed his cheeks, creating a powerful suction and tightness that made Doyoung see stars. It took everything for him to not fuck into that space, feeling his own orgasm mounting in his belly.

                _If only the world knew how the most successful CEO in South Korea looks on his knees, sucking my cock._

“Fuck Jae…I…I…” Jaehyun let him go with a plop and stood up.

                “Jaehyun!!!”

                “Not yet.” Jaehyun said, removing his best and unzipping his dress pants. “I decide when you get to come.”

                Jaehyun kissed him as he gently placed Doyoung on his desk, letting his legs wrap around his waist. Doyoung could feel Jaehyun’s member pressing against his thigh and he needed it, wanted it, he _had_ to have the friction or he was going to lose his mind. He started grinding his hips upwards but Jaehyun slapped his thigh harshly.

                “Patience baby.” He growled. “Bad boys don’t get what they want when they act up.”

                “But I need you.” Doyoung moaned. “Please please Jaehyun. Please.”

                “My sweet baby.” Jaehyun cooed, coating fingers with lube (that he kept in the drawer for emergencies like this), prodding Doyoung’s eager entrance. “My beautiful, beautiful baby.”

                “Jae please…”

                “What’s the word?”

                “Come on…” Doyoung pleaded. He was so hard it physically hurt. “Please.”

                “Say it.”

                “M…master.” Doyoung gasped. “Master please.”

                “What do you want me to do?” Jaehyun asked, his voice dipping 100 octaves downward as he plunged a finger into Doyoung’s entrance. “You want me to fuck you with my finger?”

                “Hah…uh…” Doyoung mumbled.

                “Or two?” he sent another one in to the knuckle and Doyoung’s hands grabbed the edge of the table.

                “Ah fuck…” he whined.

                “Or three? Do you want three?”

                “Your cock master. I need your cock.” Doyoung pleaded.

                “Can you handle it?” Jaehyun’s fingers shifted a little and Doyoung could see stars above him as he brushed over that sweet spot.

                “Yes yes fuck yes.” Doyoung whined. “I can handle it! I’ll be a good boy, just please, please master.”

                “That’s what I needed to hear.” Jaehyun smiled, removing his fingers as he took Doyoung’s lips in his. He ripped the condom packet without even looking at it (he had enough practice) and rolled it over his hard member. He licked his neck, hands guiding his aching member into Doyoung’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

                “Fuck my baby is so tight.” He groaned, whispering praises in Doyoung’s ear as he massaged his chest to calm him down. “So good.”

                “Master please…” Doyoung breathed. “Fuck me.”

                His wish was forever his command. Jaehyun waited a few seconds for Doyoung to be adjusted properly, groaning at the warmth and tightness of Doyoung’s walls around his throbbing cock. He pulled back slowly, thrusting as deep as possible, moving the entire desk forward a little as he gripped Doyoung’s waist like a vice. He pulled his legs from his side, hooked it over his shoulders and started moving faster.

                “Fuck master…” Doyoung spilled a million curses from his lips. Beads of sweat collected at the edge of his forehead as he plowed into Doyoung, chasing the orgasm he had been dreaming of for days. He switched his position slightly and Doyoung screamed Jaehyun’s name, tears welling in his eyes from the intense pleasure.

                Sounds of skin slapping, pants, grunts and moans fill the office. Jaehyun knew the office was going to smell like sex the next morning but who the fuck cares? All that mattered was Doyoung. Doyoung falling apart in his arms as he pummelled into him, Doyoung moaning for him to get off. Jaehyun’s hand reached for Doyoung’s cock, rubbing and stroking in pace with his hips.

                “Master…I’m gonna…I’m…” he squeezed his eyes shut and mewled as he came, spurts of come falling onto his stomach and spilling out on the desk. A few seconds later Jaehyun came, pushing the desk forward again as Doyoung’s muscles clenched and released around him. He rode out his orgasm with a few more strokes, finally drawing out of him and taking off the cum filled condom.

                “Fuck…” Doyoung panted, his legs sore and limp as he laid on the desk, completely fucked out. “The cleaner…is going…to have…a heart attack…tomorrow.”

                “She should get used to it.” Jaehyun panted, tossing the condom into the wastebasket. He grabbed some tissues from a cabinet to clean his boyfriend up, kissing him slowly and sensually.

                “Feel better?” Doyoung asked.

                “So much better.” Jaehyun smiled contentedly. “Although this desk may have suffered.”

                “Shit.” Doyoung groaned as he sat up to get his clothes. “You can always get a new one, right?”

                “True but I don’t think ‘ruined by fucking on it’ is a good reason for wanting a new desk when I fill out the furniture order form.” Jaehyun grinned, slapping Doyoung’s ass as he got his clothes back on.

                “Look at the mess.” Doyoung said. The table was completely out of place and all of Jaehyun’s stuff was still on the floor. He picked up the can and ramen bowl. “We should clean this up.”

                “Forget it. Let’s go home now.” Jaehyun said, grabbing his suit jacket and reaching for Doyoung’s hand.

                “But your work…those stuff…” Doyoung couldn’t get a word in edgewise as he hurried to pull his suitcase while Jaehyun shut the lights off and pulled him out of the office.

                “It’s fine. I saved my work when you came in.” he pulled him into the elevator. “Besides, I’m still hungry.” He wriggled his eyebrows.

                “You know I never told you this but,” Doyoung licked his lips, reaching for Jaehyun’s collar. “You fuck better when you’re stressed.”

                “I knew there was an upside to this.” Jaehyun smirked.

                “Not that we should keep doing this.” Doyoung told him. “It’s still not healthy.”

                “Fuck healthy.” Jaehyun pinned him to the elevator walls, pulling his arms above his head. “I’d rather fuck you instead.”

                Doyoung decided he was going to shut up about it. At least for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i should be studying but the regular teaser ruined me. Also, what is this fucking hold Jaehyun has over me like ISTG i wrote too many CEO Jaehyun fics but this man wants me to write more that's WHY I WASTED 4 HOURS WRITING THIS SHITTY SMUT
> 
> P.S No regrets though LMAO
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like it! It's my first dojae smut and I hope it's okay TT


End file.
